


Georgi's doubts or Yuuri's dating advice(?)

by Tomoyo1990



Series: Meeting the Russian team [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Georgi has a thing, as always, but well, gave her a name I read somewhere, girlfriend mia, is nice, no news there, the girl we see in ep12, viktor is clueless, yuuri helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoyo1990/pseuds/Tomoyo1990
Summary: Georgi is sort of worried (desperate) and Yuuri is the only one who notices (or doesn't know yet how terrible Georgi's relationship problems can be).OrGeorgi and Yuuri start breaking the ice.





	Georgi's doubts or Yuuri's dating advice(?)

As usual, or at least as it was usual since the lovebirds moved in, the rink was rather noisy. The typical Mila/Yuri shenanigans were taking place at the moment (which meant that Yakov was in the background, with a migraine and an insane need for his secret -not so secret- vodka bottle, yelling at Mila to put Yuri back down on the ice). Also, on the other end of the rink, said lovebirds were comparing jumps. Apparently, Viktor insisted on perfecting the triple Axel that was Yuuri's signature moved.

 _Or at least was, until he perfected that god damn 4flip_  Georgi thought bitterly.

The black-haired man sighed dramatically. No one was paying too much attention to his gloom, given how it was not unexpected. Most of the team had learned by now that when he was in one of those moods, it was dangerous for their sanity to go near him. Which made poor Georgi rather lonely. He had feelings, after all. 

On this particular situation, he really could have used someone's advice. But whose? Mila was a dating disaster, no doubt about it. Especially if you considered what happened to the last guy she dated - that had been cruel but oddly well deserved - and Viktor was so far up on cloud 9 that asking him would probably prove itself a void effort. Yuri was of course out of considerations ( _the kid is 15 and pure rage, no thank you!_ ) and Yakov had threatened to kick him out of the team if he ever complained of heartache to him again ("I am divorced for heaven's sake! How on earth could I possibly help you!", the old coach had yelled once).

Long story short, he had a romantic problem and had no one to talk to. Georgi sighed heavily again and decided to throw himself into his routine in the meantime. What was the point of whining in the sidelines if the likelihood of someone taking pity on him was slim to say the least? With this in mind, he skated until they broke for lunch.

When he went to the cafeteria, he was surprised to see Yuuri alone, eating a bento like always but without his  _annoying_  fiancé (ok, maybe Georgi was a  _little_  jealous of them, just a little).

While the other man was scrolling through his sns feed and eating, Georgi approached him. He was too curious, even for his own good, but this was such an odd situation (and it had barely been a month or so).

"Hey Yuuri, do you mind if I sit here!"

Yuuri took a moment to register someone was talking to him, turning his body towards the sound but still looking intently at his cell screen. Finally, he finished reading his sentence and looked up.

"Hmmm....oh! Georgi, sorry, I was out. Yeah, sure, sit!" he replied, smiling sheepishly at the Russian.

"Why are you alone? I saw Viktor training with you earlier" 

"Ah, that. He had a sponsor lunch set up for him today. He needs to finish renewing all his contracts. But I think this was the last one, at least for now" He said happily.

_So, no heartbreaking fight, no story, boring!_

"Georgi, may I ask you something?"

"Hm, what?"

"Is something wrong?"

"What??"

"Sorry, I know we don't know each other a lot, but you seem particularly low today. You don't have to tell me if you don't want it, but I've come to realize that sometimes, someone just offering to hear us out helps a lot" Yuuri finished in a rush, slightly red on the face and looking intently at his food.

 _So, someone did notice. But, should I tell him? Could he help?_  Georgi thought seriously.  _Well, what's the worst that could happen?_

"Well, I was looking for someone to talk. I don't know how much you can help but let's give it a go, shall we?" he cringed at his own wording, beating himself up for making it sound as he thought Yuuri was useless. Nevertheless, Yuuri didn't seem to mind, as he beamed at the opportunity to help his new rink mate.

"Yes, so what's going on?"

"I think my new girlfriend might be trying to distance herself from me" Georgi explained sadly.

"Why?" Yuuri asked abruptly and then "I mean, why do you think she is doing that? When she came around last week, she seemed rather happy with you"

"Don't know, she's been sort of distant ever since"

"Did something happen that we don't know about?"

This got Georgi thinking. Had he done something? "No, not that I can think about at least. I introduced her to you guys, she watched practice, we had lunch here, where everyone was having lunch.... nope, nothing unusual"

"And what got you so worried this past week?"

"Well, she hasn't been texting much and barely replays to my texts. We haven't had a chance to meet and my phone calls always go to voicemail"

"Maybe she is just busy, you said she was an undergrad student, didn't you? Back in those days, I would sometimes disappear from the face of the earth, it was the only way to get work done on time" Yuuri commented as he sipped his drink slowly.

"Maybe, I guess, but why didn't she tell me?"

Yuuri thought for a moment. 

"Look, god knows I'm not an expert in relationships..." this earned him a snort from the older skater "What? It's serious! How many people do you think I dated before Viktor?"

"Two or three at least"

"None" Yuuri deadpanned. "I was shy, anxious and obsessed with the idiot I'm marrying. The few dates I had never went further than the first. But that's not the point. What I was trying to say is that maybe you or someone here last week said something innocuous at first sight but that hit close to home for her. For me it was hard when people would tell how many people went out with Viktor before me, which was sort of truth but made me feel inexperienced and boring. Silly, right?"

Georgi thought about it for a moment. Yeah, there were things that people said to him to that had that effect.

"I guess you have a point, but how can I possibly know?"

"Talk to her? Or at least leave her a message stating that you don't know what's wrong and how can you help? That's all I can think about. Sorry I'm not more helpful"

"Are you kidding? You are the first person in here who actually says something useful. Thanks!"

"Sure, whenever"

And with that, they went back to their lunches.

* * *

 

"Yuuuuuri!!"

For once, the one skating like a maniac towards him wasn't his fiancé, who at this very second looked very confused.

"Morning Georgi, what's up?"

"Thank you!"

"Ah, you talked to her then?"

Viktor looked at the two, growing more confused by the second. 

"Talked to whom?" Yuuri giggled at his lover's furrowed brow. He definitely didn't like being left out of the loop.

"Malvina, his girlfriend" Yuuri explained. "What was it?"

"Like you said. The day she visited, you two were talking about the adjustments you made when you moved in together and some of the wedding stuff you have already agreed on, like the date and the place" Georgi said, finally stopping for air.

"Wait, that bothered her?" Viktor said surprised.

"No, what bothered her was that I couldn't stop sighing and cooing because I thought it was all so romantic and this gave her the idea that I wanted to do all that now, which as we've been dating only for a few months..."

"Scared the hell out of her" Yuuri finished, rather amused.

"Bingo. But she also was swamped in work for his course, so that didn't help. When she finally had some time to meet and we talked, I understood and was able to tell her that I was in no hurry whatsoever, given my previous disastrous relationship. She had a laugh and said I acted like a girl about the wedding and, well, I won't deny I love weddings, but I'm not ready yet!"

"Good to hear you are on the same page!" Yuuri congratulated.

"Yeah, thanks for lending me an ear."

"Sure, no problem. Whenever!"

"Except on hour personal time" Viktor warned, half joking, half serious.

"Vitya!"

"What? Until the season ends, we barely have time as a couple. He can have you at the rink or when we all go out together or when I'm in meetings or travelling, but not on our couple's time!" The other two laughed because, ironically, that sounded rather realistic.

"I can live with that. Couples time is difficult to get as it is!" Georgi agreed.

Giggling, Yuuri brought them back to earth. "Ok, lover boys, time to get back on the ice"

Georgi then had a new-found appreciation for the newest in-law of the family. This wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Click [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yoificsandmore) to visit my YOI tumblr!


End file.
